Black Blood
by Isilithix
Summary: There are tales of the Black Blood. Clans of humanoids who look so similarly like humans that it is easy to mistake them as such. However, within the veins of the Black Blood flow powers that any without the blood of black cannot hope to wield. The Black Blood is ultimate, and it forms in all descendants, no matter their lineage. Rated M for Mature.


Black Blood

* * *

Alright, here we go. This idea was formed after watching a Youtuber(HCBailly) play Final Fantasy's 7 and I'm currently watching him play FFXIII and FFXII as well. This also has some elements of my first fanfiction, _Child of the Touketsu Jurin_ involved with the plotline.

This chapter is a prologue that, for the most part; explains a few things, mainly history; but also dumps little facets of information for the future.

I would just like to say that you should read the ending notes at the bottom of this chapter if you have some questions about my other stories, as I'm sure some of you do have some pinging around in your noggin.

Obviously I don't own anything other than OC's and the idea behind the story. I don't own the titles that are involved with in this fictional scenario.

* * *

Prologue

_Those of the Black Blood, are special. Within us is the power to obtain the power of entities who, while are not Gods and Goddesses; are much stronger than the titanic constructs known as the Bijuu. Who choose to follow was once our own decision. However, a few hundred years ago; that right was ripped away from us by our ancestors who took up sides over which entity to follow._

_The Black Blood who follow the Dragon King, Bahamut; are known now as the Blackened Wings.  
The Black Blood who follow the Fire Demon, Ifrit or Jinn; are known now as the Blackened Horns.  
The Black Blood who follow the Earth Giant, Titan; are known now as the Blackened Hands.  
The Black Blood who follow the Water Serpent, Leviathan; are known now as the Blackened Waves.  
The Black Blood who follow the Ageless Mage, Ramuh; are known now as the Blackened Thunder.  
The Black Blood who follow the Ice Maiden, Shiva; are known now as the Blackened Frost._

'_The eyes of those of the Black Blood, at will or at the end of their lives; will blacken until they are of the deepest, darkest black. They reflect no light but don't mistake them for not being able to see. This is when those of the Black Blood are the most dangerous. Their Black Blood takes form of weapons which have been granted the elemental prowess of their Entities of Guidance-the term used for their ethereal minders-and they enter a state of what could be considered as a 'Berserk' like state where all pain subsides from their bodies and they seem to gain both great speed and strength.'_

_- Anonymous Researcher, year 209 B.S.S.P._

'_The Black Blood clans are monstrous, their accursed blood fouls the air and stains the ground. Their mere presence is enough to cow even the Bijuu; even if only for a few scant moments.'_

_- Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage_

'_My Brother was a fool. We shouldn't fear nor should we attack those of the Black Blood. Instead, we should allow them to live peacefully if possible. Defend ourselves, sure; but genocide of entire group of people who had been around longer than our own continent? No. Instead, we should be learning from them; making sure that we don't make the same mistakes as they have.'_

_- Senju Tobirama, Niidaime Hokage_

'_Recently, I've noticed that the Black Blood Clans have been preparing for something. They seemed to have forgotten that there others in the world and have pulled their kind back into small, knit-tight groupings.'_

'_War. War is what the Black Blood Clans are preparing for…But not a war against us, it seems. No. A war amongst themselves to be sure. About what, I have yet to discover; but I don't doubt that should I stay a little while longer to observe, I'll find out why.'_

'_The Black Blood Clans have started fighting, the battles are fierce and disgustingly long. Fires and waves of water swamp the land while bolts of lightning herald death to those who are struck. Ice and earth fly and those of the Dragon King Bahamut take forms more appropriate of their distinctive Entity and rip into the others. Young and old, men and women; even children. Fighting to proclaim which of their Entities is strongest.'_

'_This battle has raged for over a week now, hundreds are dead and hundreds more are wounded. But even still, I see no end in the immediate future.'_

'_Word has reached the newly formed village of Iwa. They have come to take in the bloodshed. I can see them, their forces amassing to the east as the Black Blood Clans war in the valleys below. There aren't many members of the Black Blood Clans left; only around two hundred different members left from what I can see from my vantage point. Oh? It seems as if the shinobi from the east are making their move. One large horde of bones, muscle and flesh rushing down the mountain side; weapons drawn and jutsu in formation-ready to spearhead into the ball of death that churns in the valleys below.'_

'_Iwa has effectively crushed the Black Blood Clans. I'm sure that survivors have fled, but for the most part; the remaining members of the Black Blood Clans have either been captured or have been set up for death. Ironically, it seems as if Iwa; though untrusting of the Black Blood just as the rest of the continent, has rounded up most of the women and children. It appears as if they wish to start something. Experiments for the children and forcibly breeding between the Black Blood Clan survivors and the ninja forces will more than likely begin as soon as possible. The men? Either killed as the ninja come upon them, or chained and forced to walk; though wounded and tired as they are. They won't last long.'_

'_A word from a friend who has made his way into Iwagakure tells me that the Black Blood Clans have all but been annihilated. Apparently the individual clans have been committing suicide whenever possible and the children have died from the experiments preformed on them. Still, a few of the women, ranging from ages twelve to forty, have become brood mothers for Iwa's future forces. Of all the clans, ironically; none of the brood mothers are of the Earth Giant, Titan.'_

'_My friend has long since moved on from Iwa, but has taken great care with sending this to me before leaving. In the past two years since Iwa routed and nearly destroyed the Black Blood Clans, most of the children born from both the Black Blood and ninja have been killed off by disease. Or, at least; that's what the village leader says. One of the broodlings apparently killed the Tsuchikage's daughter by accident when it came into its element-Fire. Since then, the Tsuchikage has been eliminating the descendants of the Black Blood Clan. Whether or not he'll let any of them live, I don't know.'_

_- Un-Named informant to the Shodaime Kazekage_

'_I never would have suspected that my one night stand had been with one of the few remaining Black Bloods roaming the world. Also, I never would have suspected that my one night stand went on to become something a little more permanent. I hope my fiancé never finds out that one that lone mission that she did not accompany me on ended in a drunken night, where lust won over self restraint. However, if the girl whom I slept with that night ever comes looking for me in the future, with or without our offspring, I pray that never meets my fiancé. I'd hate to see what would become of it.'_

_- Namikaze Minato, Yondai Hokage_

'_I will not let the stories of the past haunt me as I see my husband's one night stand partner when she arrives within a month; nor will I give the child a look of hate-it is not his fault that he was conceived from a drunken night of ill placed passion. I will not let this slid by me, either. My husband has some things he must atone for.'_

'_I look at him, blonde haired just like Minato and then I look up at his Mother. She looks like she could be my twin, had I had one. Her long red hair and her ample chest are almost identical to mine. The only thing that differs is her light pink eyes-pink eyes that turn black as night when enraged or threatened. To think! Minato, my Minato; and a member of the fated Black Blood Clan!...Well, it's easy to see now why in his drunken stupor he mistook her for me. Hopefully, he won't make the same mistake again in the future.'_

'_Someone found out about the woman, the woman named Kikyo-the Mother of Minato's first child, whom they've named Naruto, out of memory of Kikyo's Father, rather than the book that Jiraya wrote. They didn't find out that she's of Black Blood…But they did find out that they had a child together. They also began a little rumor around town about it. Minato is well within his rights to take a second wife-a mistress-but I, somewhere deep down inside; I hope that he doesn't. Take care of his first born, surely; give them money and a place to live…However, I don't want that woman living with the same name as I do now.'_

'_Little Naruto is so cute, despite his somewhat twisted lineage. His spiky blonde hair and purple eyes stare up at me, as well as everyone else around him; with shock and awe. Of course, it's because he's only two that he does this. He asked me why my stomach is so large…And of course, I answered him. It's no secret to those closest to us that I'm pregnant with Minato's children-twin girls-and am four months along; but because he is a toddler, he forgets easily. The only thing that upsets me is when he calls me 'Momma' by accident. He has his own Mother, and while she looks like me; she isn't me. I wish he could tell the difference between the two of us better.'_

'_I guess I failed to jot this down from my last entry. Kikyo has been assimilated into the newly forming Namikaze clan. Not as a wife, but as a mistress and live in maid. It wasn't Minato's decision, nor my own; but the woman herself asked for it-said something about not wanting to come between the two of us any more than she had already-Her son is a cutie though. He's allowed to run around our small house as he wishes, as long as he doesn't break anything; like the vase that Biwako-Oba-Chan gave us two years ago as a wedding present; little tyke knocked it over while throwing a stuff animal that his Mother had gotten him a few months after they moved in. The good thing is that since the last entry, more than a week ago; he has finally realized that his Mother doesn't have the large belly that I have; and she has pink eyes, whereas I have lavender. Still, I can't fault him for making the mistake.'_

'_Six months down and three to go. I wish that pregnancies went by a bit quicker; nine months is a long time to carry around twins in one's womb! Thankfully, Minato has been taking more time off to spend more time with me. Kikyo has basically become my birthing coach; teaching me how to breath and what to look out for. I don't exactly like the woman, but she's not as bad as I thought she was at first. Her son, Naruto; who will be turning three soon, roughly around the same time as the twins due date; has been trying his best to help me. He brings me small cups of water, even when I don't need it; and even offers to give me his crackers and cookies; it's sweet. Kikyo doesn't seem to mind much that her son spending more time with me than her. I wonder why that is?'_

'_One month from the due date. Naruto's birthday is actually the same day as the twins are to be born; he can't wait. No one's told him that he's not the twin's fully fledged sibling; being that his Mother is not myself, but it doesn't seem to matter to him that his new siblings are coming from another woman who is not his Mother. He's so excited about it. He's already named them for me, Baby and Baby. Ha! Oh well…The mind of a toddler…'_

'_Minato told Kikyo about my 'House Guest' last night, and though she's hiding it; I can tell that she's a bit fearful of me because of it. Of course, I'm just as fearful of her as she is of me. We'll be having a discussion once Minato comes home tonight. Good thing too, I don't think Naruto likes being kept away from me as he has been today. He doesn't understand, not that he should being a two year old. At least Kikyo isn't freaking out on me.'_

'_Minato came home about an hour ago. Naruto is in his room, windows locked and seals set up just in case someone tries something funny while we head down to the basement where powerful wards have been set up by Jiraya while he was here several weeks ago. Minato knew that he'd have to tell Kikyo about myself and Kurama; which is why he had Jiraya apply them while I stayed upstairs and he was at work. We will be going down to the basement soon.'_

'_Kikyo was, as expected; extremely nervous during the event. There are tales of the Black Blood Clan members being able to deter the Bijuu; but apparently the truth behind it has been hidden by the tale of old. Apparently, only a large group of Black Blood can deter the Bijuu; and when in small groups, most demons; even the weakest of demons like to hunt those of the Black Blood. Her avoidance of me today, as well as keeping Naruto away from me; was not without warrant. The talk in the basement led to another set of discoveries as well._

_Kikyo told us that though she is of the Black Blood Clans, most importantly; follower of the Ice Maiden, Shiva; the Blackened Frost; she has not been able to summon said Entity. None of her people have been able to; not for a long, long time. So long, in fact; that the last one to summon one of the great Entities has been herald as the Last Avatar; who lived nearly three hundred years before the last Clan War. However, she has admitted that even though no one has been able to summon the Entities; she has the ability to turn her blood into weapons if needed and she also has fallen into the 'Berserk' status that has labeled her people with such a bad reputation._

_Did you know that even though her people are called 'Black Blood', their blood is actually the same color as mine and Minato's? I didn't, it's a stereotype that we've all taken to an extreme._

_Minato asked her if Naruto would have the same abilities, seeing as he was half Black Blood. Kikyo nodded. There was no hesitation. 'The Black Blood' has always shown up, no matter whom they've procreated with. Non-Ninja and Ninja alike; all had the Black Blood._

_I asked if I should fear for my unborn children in the future, in case Naruto entered a 'Berserk' state of mind. Her answer didn't calm me. 'He will be difficult…All Black Bloods are. If he enters the 'Beserk' state, as you call it; you need to stay away from him. Don't leave his sight, but stay away from him. If he takes a step forward you take one back. Don't shout and don't flee. Don't threaten him or he'll attack. Luckily, when the young ones enter that state of mind, they usually don't have the ability to do much. Punching and kicking-sometimes even biting. Most important thing to remember is that he's still a human. The Black Blood is a bloodline, just like all the others in the world. He's just a boy; treat him as such.'_

_At the end of the discussion, Kikyo stopped me from heading up stairs while Minato went up a head of us. She told me that with more information on the Uzumaki clan and about the seal that kept it sealed within me, she wouldn't fear as much as she had during the day. For some reason, the thought of seeing little Naruto-Kun's smiling face cheered me up. Guess it's because I've gotten used to him trying to feed me crackers and cookies.'_

'_Three days until the day. Kikyo is preparing a small party for Naruto, no one from outside of the household is welcome, for obvious reasons. She's gone out to buy a cake for him as well as a gift-Minato lent her the money to do so-and I had the pleasure of watching him sleep on the living room floor the entire time. Thankfully, because he was sleeping; I managed to nod off for a few moments as well. I woke up later, unfortunately; when someone knocked on the front door. Mikoto came to visit. She's one of the only people in the village to know of my marriage and my pregnancy. The others are Jiraya, being Minato's sensei; the Sandaime and Biwako-his wife-and of course, Kikyo and her son._

_Mikoto came over with Sasuke-such as cute baby. Thankfully he was sleeping when they arrived; the last thing I wanted was for Sasuke to wake up Naruto. Naruto has a bad habit of screaming when he awoke from naps; probably because he realized that he fell asleep in the first place. We talked for a good while before Kikyo came home, cake and present in hand. Mikoto knows about Kikyo's involvement in Minato's life; luckily for the two of them, she's kept her mouth shut. She doesn't know about Kikyo's lineage, which is a good thing. A very good thing._

_Kikyo thinks Sasuke is cute too, if the stare that she gave the infant was anything to go by. Mikoto doesn't like her all that well, which is understandable; but she didn't shoo the other woman away. Instead, Kikyo walked toward the kitchen, set the cake down along with the present and then came back and collected Naruto from the floor and took him up to his room upstairs so if he did wake up; he hopefully wouldn't wake up Sasuke-Chan. Kikyo stayed upstairs until long after Mikoto left with Sasuke; coming back down to the main floor around four in the afternoon with Naruto; who was awake, if just; in search of his stuffed animal-Gecogo the Gecko.'_

'_Today is the day. Biwako is going to be here soon and later tonight; I'll be home with two new members of the family. Kikyo has asked me where I was going to be giving birth at, considering the Kyuubi sealed within my body being such a well kept secret. I told her where I could be found, just in case. Naruto; who's been awake since four this morning, jumping up and down in his crib, was given his present this morning-a plastic tool set, something of which he's been playing with almost non-stop since he got his little hands on it-even smacked my hand and yelled 'NO! MINE!' when I touched it earlier. Now that I'm ready to go, and just waiting for Biwako to come and get me; he wants to play with me. Funny guy. When I told him that I couldn't play with him, understandably; he became sad. But when I told him that I had to go somewhere and would come home with the twins, who he still insists on naming them 'Baby and Baby'; he ran off. He came back with Gecogo in his hands and handed it to me. 'Baby an' Baby's Gecogo!' was what he said._

_Thank you, Naruto-Chan…I'm sure that they'll be happy to have such a wonderful birthday gift!_

_Mm…Biwako's here…I've got to go now.'_

_- Uzumaki Kushina_

'_In all my years, I don't think that I'd ever say this: Thank god for the confusion that surrounded the Kyuubi's attack on our village. If the village had seen or even heard about a member of the Black Blood Clans being here, within our village; a purge would have undoubtedly taken place. Thankfully, only a select few people knew about the fact that Minato's mistress, Kikyo-who refused to take the man's surname because of Kushina's relationship with him-was a member of the Black Blood Clans. Two of those people died that night. Minato himself, as well as my wife; Biwako. Kikyo herself died, shoving Kushina out of the way of the Kyuubi's last ditch attack. It was all that was needed to help Minato finish the seals on his twin daughters. From what Kushina told me, Kikyo's blood did in fact turn black as it began to rise into the form of giant, harpoons made out of solid ice. Piercing the Kyuubi's paws was what saved Kushina from dying that night; enabling her to take care of her twins and Kikyo's son.'_

_- Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage_

'_I came to this village alone. I found friends and I found love. I found a boyfriend who would throw the entire world away just to save me from kidnappers. I was proposed to by that same boy when he became a man in my eyes. He cheated on me once, with a woman who looked almost exactly like me; and combined with the amount of alcohol he had consumed; I forgave him. The woman with whom he had an affair with came to find him two years after the act; and she came with her son-their son. For almost a year they lived with us, a slightly dysfunctional little family, kept together by promises and by a little boy's ability to make us all laugh and smile. We were torn apart when a man came to kill me in the middle of the night, the night of which I gave birth to our lovely twins; and unsealed the Kyuubi from within me. At first, I thought it to be a trick; a ruse by that other woman, to get rid of me; keep the girls as well as my husband. Alas, that proved to be an illusion created by my mind as the same woman who had slept with my husband before I myself slept with him; came tearing to my rescue._

_The man she fought off while Minato ran toward our position had injured her, just a small wound; and ended up on the receiving end of a very nasty surprise. That woman's bloodline instantly took effect and she was able to spray her own blood, blackened by her heritage; to freeze portions of the man who attacked us. Sadly, it wasn't enough to be rid of him for good. He fled, one eye frozen solid and several parts of his body black as death from the sheer coldness that was her blood. Minato, myself as well as that woman fought to keep the Kyuubi at bay, long enough to seal it away…Within our daughters._

_The Kyuubi, Kurama; must have sensed what was happening and attacked. I went to Minato's aide, prepared to sacrifice myself for him and our daughters…But was shoved out of the way by that woman. Kikyo…The mistress of the Namikaze household; Mother of a cute blonde toddler; had sacrificed herself to pin the Kyuubi's large paws down to the ground long enough for Minato to complete the seals and summon the Lord of Death itself._

_I should have been kinder to her._

_She entrusted her son to me, for me to raise in her stead. I will not fail her._

_Kikyo of the Black Blood Clan, who follow the Ice Maiden, Shiva; the Blackened Frost; this to you and your memory do I swear.'_

_- Uzumaki Kushina_

* * *

Well, here we go again. (Turn it up!...Bring the noise!) Anyway, enough with my Anthrax/Public Enemy homage; you want information, well I've got it!

So, over the last couple of months, I've been struggling to write anything involving _just_ Naruto. By this I mean anything that is not a crossover; and I think it's because I hate the Manga/Anime now. The earlier portion(before the Timeskip) was fine the way it was. The newest portions of it make me wish I hadn't started writing Naruto fanfiction at all. As of this moment, most of my stories are now on hiatus-the Naruto only themed ones at least; leaving only this and _Quills_ as open for updating.

However, _Quills_ isn't going so well for me. I don't know why…Oh, wait; I do-just re-read the paragraph above this one and you'll find out why that is. So, in the mean time; I've been doing almost nothing else but writing and watching people play video games on Youtube. Yup. Fun existence for me, I know. However; I have nothing else that I can do, so…yeah… Most of my new stuff is going to be Naruto-crossover-*insert anime/manga/game/book/movie/T.V. show here* Or, just not Naruto at all. I have a crossover in the works that is already over 12k long and I'm not ready to upload it, and when I am; it probably won't be on this site, seeing as it has mentions of real life stuff-meaning things that would happen in real life-as well as things that fit that anima/manga.

At any rate, this is a prologue of sorts and I got the idea from watching a lot of FFXIII game play and my first story on this website.


End file.
